


Deep In Space

by bwmc



Series: Deep In Space [1]
Category: The LEGO Movie (2014), The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part (2019)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Comfort/Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-12 02:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18437222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bwmc/pseuds/bwmc
Summary: When Emmet saw his friends being taken, his only mission in life was to save them. Though on his mission things didn't go as planned. Just when he thought all hope was lost, a mysterious stranger came to his recuse. With his help surely he will be able to get his friends back! Right?





	1. Chapter 1

Emmet had a plan, go save his friends, prove to everyone he can be tough, then live happily in his house with his special best friend. Things started feeling shaky however, he had built his ship from the remaining pieces of his house, then set off to The Stairgate. He told himself he could do this, he was a master builder, he helped stop lord business plans! As he tried to avoid the asteroids coming straight for him, as his confidence faded away the last thing he saw was a large rock coming straight for him.

Waking up felt like being pulled out from a ton of bricks. Emmet couldn’t move, what even happened? As his vision came back slowly, his memories did as well. Being thrown out of his ship-his home. Into the dark void of space and to wherever this was. Looking down at himself he could see he was on the ground. The floor was hard and cold, on top of it being almost completely dark. Things felt hopeless, all Emmet wanted was to save his friends, and now what? He was stuck in an unknown place, unable to move. How long he’d be here he didn’t know, but he couldn’t stop trying… He kept saying to himself, they will find him, and help him, things can still be awesome. Though the more he told himself that the more he ended up crying.

It had been days, weeks even, Emmet found it hard to keep count. He was to busying worrying, are his friends okay? Did Armamagedden happen? Were they looking for him? The more questions he had the more frustrated and upset he felt. Long days and nights spent crying, talking with himself, asking himself countless questions. He wanted to prove he was tough but he here was, everyone back in Apocalypseburg was right… Just has he shut his eyes and let a cry out, something unfamiliar could be heard not too far away. Someone was here to save him!  
“Hey! Over Here! Please help me!” He tried shouting, though his voice was a little scratchy.  
The only thing he heard was beeping, at a slow pace. Though the more noise he made the faster the beeping got. He’d started crying as the sound got louder.  
“Please! I need to save my friends! I don't know how long i've been here!” Still at his lowest point, Emmet put his friends over himself. He watched from the darkness, a tall figure approaching him. It felt good seeing another person after so long.  
“Please I just need-” Emmet started but was cut off by a large deep voice.  
“Need a hand?” The mysterious figure had leaned closer, helmet removing to reveal a very handsome and scruffy looking man. He’d held his hand out, while peering into Emmet’s eyes. Emmet, a little taken back, snapped back to the moment. “Yes- Thank you so much!” He took the strangers hand, getting the boost needed to stand up. Once on his feet, his legs couldn’t support him, though instead of falling the stranger had one arm locked around his waist to help him feel standing.  
“Don’t worry kid, i’ll help you back to my ship.” The deep voice spoke out again, it sounded comforting after weeks of silence.

Emmet tried his best to get his legs working, but to no avail. He was carried along to a quiet large ship, it was dark blue with almost neon green accents. It matched this guy’s outfit as well. As he was carried through the doors, the automatically opened on their own to reveal a rather big interior. There were a couple of raptors that looked to be managing the controls. He didn’t get to take it all in before he was carried down a hall and into what he guessed what the bedroom. His thoughts were cut off by the man’s voice again.  
“You’re lucky my unusual activity radar had picked up on you.” He sat down on the end of the bed, while Emmet was halfway set up against the pillows.That’s what the beeping he heard was.  
“Yeah, thank you so much for saving me! I’d still be stuck there for who knows how long if it weren't for you… What’s your name by the way?” Emmet had realized he didn’t even know the name of the guy who saved him yet! The man flashed a smile before announcing,  
“The names Rex, Rex Dangervest.”  
Emmet couldn’t deny he felt an attraction, but of course it was just because he saved him!  
“Well Rex, i’m Emmet!”  
“Emmet huh? That sounds familiar. I’m sure i’ll figure it out later.” Rex had smiled again, Emmet feeling that same sense of comfort when he saw.  
“Yeah, so what were you doing there? Where even was there!”  
“That my friend was the dust planet of Undar of the Dryar, and I was on another super awesome galactic mission.” Rex said the last bit confidently.  
“A galactic mission?”  
“Yup, I have lots of jobs though, it’s how I stay so young.” He joked around, Emmet really appreciating it.  
“Wow, that is awesome!” He paused. “Sorry if i’m inconveniencing you.”  
Rex put his hand on Emmets shoulder.  
“Oh no no, you’re not an inconvenience at all. I like to believe everything happens for a reason, why else would things happen!”  
Emmet laughed a little at that logic, it didn’t make much sense but he got the idea of what Rex was trying to say.

After a little while Emmet felt the ship land stop, he looked out the window to see a much larger ship, it had the same color scheme Rex seemed to have with everything. He watched at the ship flew inside the larger one and settle on a platform. A couple minutes later Rex had came back to the room with Emmet.  
“We’re back in the main ship, aka my super cool house ship. I built it myself from some space parts.” He had said confidently while picking Emmet up.  
He took in all the surroundings, this was much bigger than the ship he had just been on. This had large computers, and even a skatepark for the raptors! When the passed through the rooms Emmet went to speak, but ended up staring at Rex. He was so tough and grown up, like who he wanted to be. As if he knew, Rex had glanced at Emmet in his eyes.  
“I hope this place can hold you over for now.” Rex carried him to a spare bedroom, it had a large window where he could see the deepness of space.  
“This place is amazing! I could just stay here forever.” He said, joking of course.  
Rex laughed a little, “I don’t think i’d mind that.”  
Emmet had only said it as a joke, but when he looked away from the window and back to Rex, he’d caught him staring. An image did flash in his mind of living here, but that wasn’t his plan, he was going to have his nice little house with Lucy!  
“So, care to tell me how you ended up in Undar of the Dryar?” Rex asked, pulling Emmet from his thoughts.  
“Well… Someone took my friends, so I went to go save them. I thought I could make it but- the next thing I knew I got hit and ended up there.”  
“When did this happen?” Rex sounded genuinely concerned.  
“Oh, um, i’m not really sure. It was a while ago though...” Emmet trailed off a little.  
“Well I can assure you now you're safe here.” Rex put his hand on Emmets shoulder.  
“Thanks… I still need to find my friends though.” He enjoyed Rex’s company and support a whole lot, but still needed his friends.  
“That’s no problemo, we can go search for them for however long it takes. But i’m not sure how far you can go right now, your legs and all.”  
Emmet felt bad, making Rex do so much for him while he just pretty much stuck in one place. He had only met him today too!  
“Do you think they’ll work again?”  
“Hard to say, but i’ll help you start training them again and if i’m right they should work again. And i’m right about 98 percent of the time.”  
Rex did have high hopes, he did believe he could do anything if he just worked hard enough for it.  
“... Thanks for everything Rex, you barely even know me yet you’re already doing so much.” Emmet smiled softly, feeling safe.  
“No need to thank me kid, it already feels like i’ve known you forever.”

Rex had gotten Emmet some magazines to read and paper to color on. This was definitely better than where he was. He went from all alone and hopeless, to having a strong person by his side and his plan back in sight. He knew he could save Lucy and the rest of them with Rex by his side, he hoped to be closer with him too. Things were starting to look up.


	2. Chapter 2

When morning came around, or what Emmet assumed was morning, it was hard to tell when in space, he had been reminded of his accident. Even though his legs were dead weight, Emmet could feel the pain from the crash. He sat up, holding his legs while trying not to be loud. It felt like little needles were being pressed in his legs. Emmet was crying as he gently rocked back and forth, trying to make this pain hurt any less. It wasn’t until 10 minutes later when the door was opened. Emmet wiped his eyes, though tears didn’t stop.  
“I came to see if you were- Are you crying?” Rex had stopped himself mid sentence and walking over to Emmet.  
He nodded and looked down and a little away, he didn’t want Rex to think he was weak.  
“My legs, I don’t know, they just hurt a lot!” How could he explain not feeling then yet still in pain.  
“It’s probably the shock kicking in, your crash was pretty hard.” Rex was confident in his answer, he was so smart.  
“Okay, but they really hurt still, when will it stop?”  
Rex had smiled slightly, wiping one of Emmet’s tears away.  
“It’ll stop soon, if you want I have some pain relievers in the medical facility. After the incident in the Ovan of the Kit-chan system the raptors and I decided to add one.”  
Emmet was relieved to hear Rex could help him! He always knew what to do. He nodded then held his arms out for Rex to carry him. When Rex picked him up it felt so safe, he could feel how strong Rex was. Emmet never considered himself out of shape, but wasn’t easy to pick up. He had wrapped his arms around Rex’s broad shoulders and neck to stay secure and latched on. He smelt like cologne and diesel, something Emmet had to grow familiar with living in Apocalypseburg. They walked down the main hallway, all the way down to the medical facility.

Similar to the rest of the ship, the walls were dark blue. One wall had a single green stripe on it, these must be Rex’s favorite colors. Rex set Emmet down on the bed gently, then walking over to a tall cabinet near the bed.  
“I have just the thing you need here, it doesn't take that long to kick in.” Rex pulled out a small bottle, as well as a syringe. Emmet didn’t like needles, it always made him dizzy.  
“Is there any other way to take it?” Emmet asked, obviously scared.  
“Don’t worry kid, it won’t be anywhere near as bad as what you’re feeling now.” Rex was so confident. He had taken the syringe and filled it with some of the medicine from the bottle. Emmet watched him carefully, but then looked the other way and at the wall. He definitely couldn't watch this, he’d probably pass out, or something worse! While thinking of all the bad things that could happen, his thoughts were interrupted by Rex.  
“There we go, should be feelin better in no time.” He had already given Emmet the shot. He smiled and threw away both the bottle and needle. Emmet was a little shocked he’d already given the shot, but was thankful he didn’t even feel it.  
“Thank you so much Rex, gosh without you i’d probably still be stuck where I was.” He looked up at Rex, he was so cool. The way he smiled made Emmets heart beat faster.  
“Yeah well, with me I promise you’ll always be safe.” He sat next to Emmet in the bed. Emmet liked not having to worry about if he was safe or not, but he still was filled with worry. He still needed to find his friends, he needed to know if Lucy was okay! Maybe once they find them, they could stay with Rex too, he could be surrounded by all his friends!  
“So when are we going to go find my friends?”  
Rex pulled out a device from his pocket and held it out, it then projected a map of where they were in space.  
“It’s a little complicated, but basically there’s a forcefield currently blocking us from traveling to other solar systems.” He pointed to the projection of his ship, then a wall surrounding them highlighted in red. Emmet felt a little sick, and sad, he wanted to save them as soon as he could!  
“There has to be a way to get through it! We have to save them.” He’d started to panic but Rex put his hand on his shoulder to relieve him.  
“Oh there is, but we have to prepare then wait for just the right time to break through. And with your current state i’m not so sure if we’re ready to go.” Emmet frowned, but Rex continued. “I’m going to help you work on gettin your legs working again, then we can go save your friends.”  
Emmet felt relieved again, not only was Rex helping him get his friends back, he also would help get his legs working again!  
“You're so smart, I wish I could be more like you.” Emmet said while he watched Rex put his device back in his pocket.  
“Oh, I think we’re more alike than you might realize.”  
Rex looked into Emmets eyes, it almost felt like time had stopped. Emmet could barely believe someone so strong and caring saved him, he really was lucky.  
“I’ll let you rest up for a bit, I gotta go feed the raptors.” Rex stood up and rustled Emmets hair a little. Emmet smiled and nodded, hopefully soon he’d be able to help Rex more, since he was doing do much for him! He watched Rex walk out and shut the door, when he was alone he laid back, staring at the ceiling. He felt something in his chest, not quite able to make it out yet, but he knew he really like Rex. Not in a special best friend way like he did with Lucy, it was more than that. Before Emmet knew the pain had mostly gone away, and he could actually feel something in his legs. He tried to move them but they still were dead weight. He held onto the hope that at least he would be able to use them later, Rex said he would be able to! Emmet continued to think about where he was, how he ended up here, how he got lucky Rex had come to look on that particular day. There has been so much that happened leading up to now. At some point Emmet had fallen asleep, curdled up in the dark blue blankets Rex had in there. He knew soon he would never stop trying, no matter what he would go save his friend, and hopefully Rex would stay by his side after.


	3. Chapter 3

When Emmet woke up he’d had a moment of bliss, thinking he was in his cozy house, Lucy just in the next room safe and sound. Though he quickly was reminded of his current state when seeing the dark room. He propped himself up on his elbows and pulled the blanket off him. His legs didn’t hurt, and weren’t exactly dead weight. They felt very weak, and if he did any wrong movements they could break. Emmet made a face of distress, still upset he could move them on his own. It wasn’t long before a loud knock scared Emmet half to death. He already knew it was Rex before he had even walked in. Today he didn’t have on his vest, but instead what looked like a space suit.  
“Emmet! You’re awake, I have some great news.” He’d announced and went next to the bed.  
“Really? What is it?” Emmet was curious, though still a little sleepy was excited nonetheless.  
“Well I gotta show you that!” Rex picked Emmet up bridal style from the bed and carried him out the room. Emmet wrapped his arms around his neck and watched ahead of them. His ship seemed so huge, he wondered if Rex ever got lonely here by himself. He turned his attention to Rex. He wasn’t sure if it was because he’d been taking care of him, or the fact he saved him from death, but Rex looked like a real hero. He hoped maybe he could be as cool, smart, and handsome as him one day. Rex turned to look at Emmet and caught him staring. Emmet’s heart skipped a beat and he looked away embarrassed. Rex chuckled and held Emmet closer after that.  
They passed through the main room, it looked super cool in there, there was even a skatepark for his raptors! After passing a couple doors they came to a stop.  
“It’s nothin fancy, but the raptors and I have been workin all night on this.” Rex smiled at Emmet and opened the door. Inside there looked to be a workout room, there was a couple treadmills and other work out equipment.  
“All this is to help get your legs working again.” Rex continued and walked in, setting Emmet on a chair nearby. Emmet looking around the room amazed.  
“Wow- Rex you really did all this for me?”  
“Oh it’s nothing really, I went out and found all the pieces and the raptors helped put it all together.” Rex looked down at himself. “Guess I forgot to get changed too.” He laughed it off.”  
Emmet laughed along with him. He felt so special. He barely even knew Rex yet he was being so caring and selfless.  
“This really is a lot, and I haven’t even done anything for you!”  
“Don’t you worry about that, I love helping those in need, and I knew once I saw you I had to help.” Rex placed his hand on Emmets shoulder and patted. Emmet was overwhelmed with emotions. He’d never felt so important, not even with Lucy… His thoughts were cut off by Rex.  
“Now, the sooner we start working the faster we can go save your friends.” He stood up, now looking down at Emmet.

Emmet smiled and nodded. He was excited to start working with his legs! Rex helped him onto the equipment, guiding Emmet through it. It was hard, a lot harder than he thought it could be. He spent about an hour working, and he felt exhausted afterwards. Even his legs hurt though he couldn’t move them on his own just yet. He was breathing heavily and spoke between breaths.  
“Maybe- we can- take a break?”  
Rex smiled and nodded. “Good call, you worked a lot more than I thought you could today.” He picked Emmet up and was carrying him again. Emmet liked that little amount of praise he got, especially from Rex! Again, he held on tight. He rested his head against Rex’s shoulder tiredly. Instead of being taken back to his room, or the medical facility, he was taken to what looked like a lounge.  
“You must be gettin kinda bored all cooped up in that room.” Rex said while setting Emmet on the couch.  
“Yeah. I mean- it’s not boring here- I just miss talking to my friends.” He said a little sadly. Rex sat down next to him, putting his arm on the back of the couch.  
“Why don’t you tell me more about them? They must be pretty great.”  
Emmet smiled wide. “Yeah! They’re the best. There’s Unikitty, she really loves sparkles. Benny, he loves spaceships, and I don’t think anything else really, haha. Metalbeard is a really cool pirate! Batman- Well who doesn’t know Batman. And then Lucy, she’s the coolest, and specialest person i’ve ever met..” He got wrapped up in the moment talking about his friends, he scratched the back of his head and laughed awkwardly.  
“They all sound great, especially that Lucy person.” Rex leaned a little closer to Emmet.  
“Ahah, yeah. I just hope they’re all okay.” Emmet said a little sadly and looked out the window. Rex put his hand on Emmet’s cheek and looked into his eyes.  
“They’ll be okay, I promise.” Rex’s voice was so reassuring, so confident, so comforting. Emmet looked back in his eyes, it was like looking deep in space. He smiled a little and leaned into Rex’s hand subconsciously.  
“Thanks…” He said softly.  
Rex pulled his hand away and picked up a remote that was next to him. He clicked the on button and a projector lowered itself on the wall in front of them.  
“What kinda movies you like Emmet?” Rex glanced over for a second while scrolling through his movies he had on there.  
“I love comedies!” Emmet smiled and tucked his legs on the couch better to get more comfortable. While choosing a movie Emmet had leaned a little closer to Rex. Rather than pulling away, Rex had moved his hand that was on the back of the couch into Emmet’s hair and pet it gently. Emmet felt so calmed and relaxed. Any worry he had Rex was there to reassure him, and comfort him. He knew he was safe here. He happily watched and laughed along with the movie. Emmet felt so happy here, with Rex. He really could stay here forever.


	4. Chapter 4

A week or so has past since Emmet was rescued by Rex. He’d grown accustomed to the new place he lived. In the mornings Rex would wake Emmet up for breakfast then physical therapy for his legs. By now he’d gotten enough feeling he could walk, well needed something to support him, and couldn’t go very fast. Rex always assured him though he was making great progress! Better than he thought. Though Emmet really enjoyed being here, here still found himself bored. In his boredom he couldn’t help but think about his friends, thinking of scenarios of what could’ve possibly happened. They always escalated into darker things, he didn’t want to think about that, but his fear always overpowered him.  
It was later in the evening, Emmet was sitting in the lounge. He didn’t have a movie playing, rather staring blankly at the wall. His mind was playing a scenario, he saw all his friends being brainwashed, being taken away from him far away. He saw Lucy, just about to grab her hand and save her, she gets taken and never to be seen again. He didn’t realize that he had started crying softly. The scenarios faded back into reality when feeling a firm hand on his shoulder.  
“Whatcha doing in here all alone?” Rex had come up from behind the couch to get Emmets attention, then walking around to sit next to him.  
“Oh- I was just-” He realized he’d been crying and wiped his tears away. “- About to watch a movie.” Emmet put on his smile, though he knew it was sad.  
Rex’s face softened as he put his hand on Emmet’s cheek.  
“What were you really doing?”  
The warmth from Rex’s hand felt nice and comforting.  
“...I was just… Thinking about my friends again.” He knew he did this a lot he felt kinda bad for always doing this. Before he could process Rex had pulled him in a tight hug.  
“I know you’re worried. We’ll find them soon, and you’ll be with them again.” Rex still had his arms around him put just pulled back enough to took at him.   
“They know you’ll save them, they will keep fighting for you.” He lifted Emmets chin up to look in his eyes. Rex’s words were always so reassuring, any worries Emmet had easily were calmed with his voice and gentle touches.  
Emmet smiled softly and closed his eyes for a moment.  
“Thank you… You always know how to make me feel better.”  
Rex scooted right next to Emmet and kept one arm around him.  
“How about we really watch a movie?” He grabbed the remote to turn on his projector. Emmet nodded and leaned into Rex, putting his head on his shoulder. The scenarios that played previously had changed into new ones. They were happy ones, Emmet and Rex would go save his friends. Then after he’d… He’d go home with Lucy. He could always visit Rex! But would miss waking up and talking to him, and the moments like these that made Emmet feel like the most special person in the world. He focused his attention on the movie, rather than his thoughts. He didn’t know what the future would hold but he’d be surrounded by the people he loved, and that loved him.

Rex already knew Emmet would fall asleep during the movie, he easily picked up on his habits. He didn’t know what time it was, but Rex woke Emmet up by gently shaking him.  
“Hey there, i’d let you sleep but I have a surprise for you.” He smiled and brushed his fingers through Emmet’s hair. Emmet smiled, still sleepy.  
“Another one?” He yawned. Rex laughed softly and stood up, holding his hand out for Emmet. He took Rex’s hand then wrapped both arms around Rex’s. He could really feel how strong he was while feeling his arm rather than being carried. They walked at a pretty slow and steady pace, Emmet was appreciative of how patient and helpful Rex was. They walked out the lounge and past the main room. They past the bedroom door and went to the room next it. Rex gestured he open the door. Emmet hesitated but opened it slowly. Inside it was amazing, there was a bunch of game machines of all sorts.  
“The newest addition to the ship, because what’s a ship without an arcade?” Rex spoke. Emmet turned around, he couldn’t hide his smile.  
“This is amazing Rex! Where did you even find these?” Rex walked Emmet over to the video game cabinets.  
“Found them on an abandoned planet, when I saw them I thought of you.” He looked over and down at Emmet, who was watching the screens in awe.  
“That’s really thoughtful of you, I love them!” He chose one of the machines to start playing. Rex told him to wait a moment as he brought a stool for him to sit on.  
“I figured it’s better than sitting around doing nothing all the time.” Rex put his hand on his back and rubbed a little. Emmet smiled and played with the games for a good while. There were so many different options, surely couldn't get bored! And it was an easy distraction from his dark thoughts.  
That night Emmet had a fairly good nights sleep. He felt a lot closer with Rex, he was so good at emotional support, and being patient with him. Emmet couldn’t recall anyone who was like that, not even Lucy… He hoped they would find them soon. He couldn't wait to show everyone Rex, and then show Rex everything in Apocalypseburg! Even his home- and Lucy’s. Maybe he could even invite Rex for sleepovers! There was so many possibilities and it felt like things were finally picking up.


	5. Chapter 5

The month was filled with lots of emotions, Emmet worked on his legs everyday, now at a point he could walk again! Though he of course had to take it easy still. He played all the arcade games and got the highscores, he was pretty good at them by this point! And of course, he’d gotten closer with Rex. Emmet knew he could always talk to him, if he was worried Rex was there to make him feel better and distract him. It was nice to have someone who wanted to stay by his side and be in his life. They would always sit close during movies, sometimes Emmet would want to cuddle. They’d even holds hands occasionally if Rex thought Emmet needed a little extra help, though Emmet his his suspicion he just wanted to be close, but he wasn’t going to say anything.  
It was early in the morning when Emmet woke up to Rex knocking on his door. He looked at the clock and saw it was earlier than normal, he wondered what got him up so earlier. He pushed on the bed to help stand himself up then walked over to the door and opened it. Rex was smiling and had a remote in his hand.  
“Morning Rex, what's that for?” Emmet yawned and tears up a little, but was smiling too.  
“That’s what i'm here to show ya, get dressed and meet me in the main room.”  
He’d pat Emmet on the shoulder before walking down the hall and to the other room. This was odd, normally he’d known what was planned, unless it was a surprise. He didn’t say it was so he didn’t want to give his hopes up. He put on his normal clothes and headed out to the main room, though he couldn’t help but feel a little nervous. When Emmet walked out into the main room he saw Rex at the main computer. He didn't know very much about it, but thought it was cool!  
“What's this all about?” He asked while walking up behind Rex.  
“Are you ready?”  
Emmet was confused at the question.  
“Am I ready?”  
Rex held up the remote from earlier and clicked the button, the computer now displayed a map of the galaxy, and had a couple of red highlighted spots on them.  
“Ready to go save your friends.”  
Emmet smiled wide, they finally was going to go find them! He hugged Rex tightly.  
“Yes! Are we really going to save them now!” Emmet looked up at Rex, he had tears of joy in his eyes. Rex grinned and wiped the tears away.  
“We sure are, and i’ve been tracking different planets for awhile and I think they’re at this one.” He zoomed in one one of the red markers, It looked awful… It was dark, and filled with little creatures with differently colored leaves, but they did look kinda cute.  
“You sure they’re there?” Other than the cute looks it seemed like such a scary place to be stuck in, especially for as long as they have been.  
“It’s the highest probability, this place is pretty dangerous, but it's nothing you and I can't get through.” Rex said confidently and put his arm around Emmets shoulders. It made him feel a little better but still was worried about his friends now seeing where they were. Rex could still sense this so he zoomed out of the picture.  
“Let me show you something else.” Rex took Emmets hand and lead them to a room off to the side. It had a pretty cool hand scanner for the security. When the door opened there was a wide corridor that had lots of weapons on the wall. Emmet looked in awe at all the sci-fi weapons.  
“These are amazing! There's so many.” While looking he turned around and bumped into Rex by accident. He felt a little embarrassed but Rex just laughed softly.  
“I like to always be prepared. There's enough for us and the raptors. And a couple for backup just in case.” He grabbed Emmets hand and held it up.  
“Gotta protect the ones you care about.”  
Emmet found himself staring into Rex’s eyes, his heart started racing. He felt like the most special and important person. He didn't want this feeling to end. Rex put their hands down, but still held on. He turned them back to walk out of the room.  
“We’ll get your friends back in no time.”  
Emmet felt better now, Rex had everything they needed to go save them! He could see the hope he held onto getting closer in sight. When Rex held his hand, or comforted him in any way it always reassured everything.

They ended up watching a couple movies that night, Emmet fell asleep on Rex’s shoulder towards the end. He got carried back to his bed and tucked in nicely.  
A couple hours into the night, Emmet’s peaceful sleep was interrupted. His dreams warped into nightmares about the planets his friends were on. He had visions of going there and not being able to save them, and seeing them hurt. He woke up in a panic, it felt like he couldn’t breath and he’d started crying in his sleep. He had bad dreams, but nothing like this. He was so worried if this was a nightmare, or another vision of the future. He started feeling like he was going to be all alone, and it would be his fault. Then he thought of Rex, how he knew he could save them, he would be there for him. Emmet wasn’t alone…  
He got up and went to his door, he’d never done this so he was nervous. He opened his door slowly them walked down the hall. He held one of his wrists as he walked down the dimly lit hallway to Rex’s door. It took him a minute until he knocked softly. His heart was racing as he waited, would he even wake up? It felt like forever but he heard some shuffling, then the door opening. Rex was wearing some dark blue pajamas with green raptors on it, it was different than what he would’ve expected from a tough guy like Rex, but he had a softer side too. Rex looked worried and put his hand on Emmet’s arm.  
“Is everything okay? Looks like you been crying?”  
Rex knew Emmet too well.  
“I.. I just had a nightmare. Sorry If I woke you up.” He looked down and off to the side.  
Rex pulled Emmet into a hug.  
“No, hey, that’s not your fault. Why don’t we talk about it.” Rex pulled away from the hug, Emmet nodded then walked over with him to sit on his bed. He grabbed Emmets hand hamd set them on his leg.  
“What was it about?”  
Emmet felt calmer with his hand in Rex’s.  
“About that planet… Those creatures looked so cute but they hurt my friends.”  
Rex held his hand tighter.  
“It was just a dream okay? Your friends are going to be just fine, I promise.” He said a little softer than usual. Emmet felt more vulnerable than ever, he was so lucky he had Rex to protect him.  
“Thanks… I feel bad i’m always so worried.”  
Rex had took his hand away from Emmets to make him look at him.  
“You’re allowed to be worried, i’m here to help you through those feelings. I like helping you, Emmet.” He listened to Rex, processing what he said he started to blush. He really liked Rex, he started seeing himself around him more often after all this was over. He couldn’t even make a sentence. Rex broke the silence.  
“How about you sleep in here tonight?”  
Emmet was surprised by the offer, but wanted to.  
“Are you sure?” He asked, wondering maybe he just felt obligated.  
“I’d really like you to, you may not have any nightmares.” Rex had laid down and scooted over to make room for him. Emmet smiled and laid down next to Rex, facing away from him. He covered up and closed his eyes. A moment later he felt Rex get closer and put his arm around him.  
“This okay?” Rex asked, he sounded like he was on the verge of falling asleep.  
“Yeah, Thanks for everything.” Emmet said quietly, smiling to himself. Rex made a noise then went quietly. Emmet could hear him snoring softly, he thought it was cute. He snuggled himself into Rex, he felt so safe in his arms. He fell asleep not long after and had no nightmares, only happy dreams of saving his friends, and being with Rex.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Emmet took a minute to process what he felt when he woke up. He felt Rex’s arm was still around him, he was also like a personal heater. He took a minute enjoying the warmth and comfort, then turned to face him. Rex looked so soft while sleeping, so relaxed. He’d only seen the soft side of Rex in really personal and intimate times, and he really liked it. Emmet was about to move his hand to pet Rex’s hair when he started to stir awake. Emmet turned back to face the other way. Rex had squeezed him tighter for a second then leaned on one elbow.  
“Morning Emmet.” Rex used his hand that was previously around him to pet his light brown hair. Emmet smiled softly and laid on his back to look up at Rex.  
“Good morning.” He felt a lot better than when he woke up from the nightmare.  
“You ready to kick some butt today?” Rex asked while smiling, and put his hand back around Emmet. He laughed a little.  
“Yeah!” Then his stomach rumbled. “-But first can we eat?” He asked a little embarrassed from the noise. Rex had hugged him for a second than sat up. He was so affectionate when he just woke up! When Rex got out of bed, that’s when Emmet did too. He went back to his own room to get changed then met up with Rex in the dining room. Rex said he didn’t use the room hardly ever until he came.  
Over time he’d watch how Rex changed, nothing bad of course! He was cool and tough, but deep down really gentle and caring. The small moments of intimacy made Emmet’s heart feel warm. He really did like Rex, and at this point, he wasn’t denying he had strong feelings. He was just too embarrassed to think about if Rex felt the same way.  
That wasn’t important right now anyway, what’s important is saving his friends! During breakfast, that’s all he could think about.  
When they finished eating and went to the main room. Like the day before, Rex pulled up the map. Emmet watched as he punched in a code, then the computer monitors divided in half, there was a wide station of buttons with steering wheels. Two sets raised from the floor as well. Rex walked over to the seat, Emmet followed behind to the other. Smaller screens appeared on the window in front of them.  
“Wow, this is all so amazing!” Emmet was still processing all of it.   
Rex was starting up the ship system and putting in where they needed to go.  
“It’s got everything we need to succeed.” Rex leaned over and put his hand on top of Emmets. He smiled and looked at Rex, he was so excited, it was almost overwhelming. Rex sat back in his seat, then pushed a button in the middle of the chairs to get the ship revving up to go. After a minute of waiting, they took off. Emmet looked out the window in amazement of the galaxy. He’d gotten so used to sitting in space, but now they were off! Rex looked so cool driving this ship to, he really was like a hero!

When Emmet and Rex arrived at the planet, Rex parked the ship just in the outside of the planet.  
“We’ll take the Rexplorer down there.” He got up from his chair, Emmet following right behind him. Emmet followed into the weapons room, this time Rex pressed a button on the wall and a row of lights lit up down the corridor more. There were smaller spaceships and a couple of cars. At the very end was the biggest of the ships.  
“That there is the Rexplorer, now lets gets loaded up and head out! We have no time to waste.” Rex said, then whistled loudly. A few moments later the raptors started coming into the room as well. They all grabbed a weapon, then Rex took one.  
“You ready?” He put his hand on Emmet’s shoulder.  
“More than ever!” Emmet took a gun off the wall, it was a little heavy for him though. Rex grabbed Emmet’s hand then walked with him to the Rexplorer. He watched as a couple of the raptors took place to drive.  
“They can drive?” Emmet sad sat next to Rex in a chair.  
“Of course, I taught them how to drive all my ships and vehicles.” Rex sat back and was looking out the window.  
Emmet watched him for a moment, then followed his eyes to the outside. Space was so big, it seemed endless! It also seemed lonely… He knew Rex had been alone before he got rescued, and he hoped Rex didn't want to be alone, but he did live in space. Even though Rex has shown his soft side, he also had a wall up. He didn't talk about his past much or anything that upset or scared him. Emmet hoped one day Rex could open up more.  
Before he knew it, he saw it. The planet his friends were taken to. As he approaches it, it got bigger and bigger. It was a little overwhelming, but Rex put his hand on his leg.  
“We got this.” He looked into Emmets eyes, sounding so sure and confident, Emmet had to believe. The raptors landed the vehicle and started coming back to get their weapons on. Rex helped them a little, Emmet loved watching him be gentle with his raptors, it was cute. When he finished the stood at the door to leave, it still closed. Emmet was nervous and took a deep breath. Rex took Emmets hand and stood next to him.  
“Ready to go save your friends?”  
Emmet nodded and gripped Rex’s hand tighter. The door opened up slowly, Emmet was nervous, excited, scared, so many emotions all at once. He was so happy Rex was there with him.


	7. Chapter 7

The door opened, Emmet was bracing for the worst. When the fog from the door motors cleared, it looked like what he saw on the screen. There were dark blue plants surrounding them, some of the leaves were a dark pink, however. Rex, still holding his hand, pulled him closer while holding up his gun.  
“Stay close to me.” He said quieter than he normally spoke. Emmet followed Rex’s lead. A couple of raptors were in front and on each side of them. They’d only been walking for a few minutes when he caught a glimpse of something coming from the trees above and take one of the raptors. Rex took notice to, and genuinely sounded worried, that made Emmet worry too. As another raptor was taken, Rex told them to run. He still held onto his hand as they ran into the darkness of the unknown. Emmet didn’t know where they were going, or what was happening, but he knew if he had Rex he would be okay.  
“Quick let’s build something!” Rex shouted. They parted hands to find and throw together enough pieces to make a car, with weapons on the back. Rex hopped on the back and aimed the gun.  
“Drive us out of here Emmet!” He had gotten in the passenger seat but after Rex asked him to drive he moved over.  
“I don’t know where we are going!” He didn’t think he had what it took to get them out of there.  
“Just drive and we’ll get there!” Rex saw the monsters that took the raptors starting to catch up with them, he started shooting at them. Emmet was still nervous but just went for it. He focused on the road- well path- and tried to avoid anything that could make them crash. He kept hearing Rex fire the gun, he looked back for a second, he wondered what Rex would be thinking. He knew Rex was counting on him, he had to prove himself. He drove as fast as he could, but then saw more monsters heading towards them. They were evil, but their eyes made them look cute. Rex turned back and looked at Emmet, but still shooting at monsters behind them.  
“You got this Emmet, don’t let them fool you!”  
Emmet tried to think hard thoughts, if he didn’t do this he risked losing everything and everyone he loved. He closed his eyes tight and drove straight down the middle of the monsters. He opened his eyes to see he did it, he looked behind him for a second to see that he slowed all the monsters significantly. Rex smiled wide.  
“Don’t stop now! You’re doing awesome!” He moved from the guns to the passenger seat. Emmet kept driving until the area they were in suddenly ended. It was quiet, and ominous. Rex got out slowly and looked around, it was foggy and dark. Emmet got out too and walked over to Rex, grabbing his hand. After what had happened he needed comfort.  
“What is this place?” Emmet asked quietly, trailing a little behind Rex as he walked into the fog. There was a single light in the distance. Rex showed no sign of slowing down, though Emmet was hesitant.  
As they approached the light, the fog cleared. The light was from a lamp post. Rex looked past it and saw what looked to be endless rows of houses. Unlike what they had just been through, this place was bright and seemed happy. While Emmet felt a little relieved, Rex still seemed wary.  
“Are my friends here?” Emmet hoped they were, this place seemed so nice! Before Rex could answer, Emmet saw people coming out of the houses. They all greeted each other and looked beyond happy. Rex leaned over and whispered.  
“Stay by my side, remember?” Emmet nodded, though didn’t see why Rex was worried anymore, this place seemed great! Rex held Emmet’s hand as they walked down the road. Emmet saw a few familiar faces around, unlike how they were normally, they were happy too. He knew everyone in Apocalypseburg was tough and hard, but this was the exact opposite. This place sure did look a lot nicer, no wonder they wanted to stay. He couldn’t see any of his friends though, he looked to Rex worried.  
“What if they aren’t here?” He worried if they got stuck in the place they first went through.  
“Don’t worry, they’re here.” He squeezed Emmet’s hand tighter then kept walking. They got to the end of the houses when Rex noticed one of the doors were shut.  
“Wait right here.” He looked in Emmet’s eyes for a moment, then walked up to the door. Emmet felt nervous without Rex holding his hand. He looked around to make sure he was okay then back to Rex. He knocked on the door a couple of times then waited. There was no answer. After a minute of standing there, Rex sighed, then turned to go back to Emmet. Before he could step off the porch the door opened. Emmet saw and immediately could recognize him.  
“Uh, do I know you?” The guy spoke while still holding on the door. Rex turned around and looked at Emmet, who was smiling. He didn’t know if he was supposed to but he ran up next to Rex.  
“Benny! You’re okay!” Though he was wearing a different outfit, he knew it was him.  
“Oh hi, Emmet! Of course, I’m okay, why wouldn’t I be?” He opened the door all the way.  
Emmet was a little taken back by that question.  
“You guys were taken? Is everyone else okay!”   
Benny smiled and opened the door more.  
“Yeah! We’re all in here! Cmon!” He floated back into the house. Emmet looked at Rex, not knowing how to take this in.  
“I’ll wait out here for you, go see your friends,” Rex said and leaned against the wall near the door. Emmet was a little worried now, it had been so long since he saw them, and now he was finally saving them! Though it didn’t really feel like saving, Benny seemed to be okay at the least!  
Emmet went inside the house, and just around the corner, there were all his friends in the living room. He was overwhelmed with emotions he teared up. “You guys are okay!” He ran up to them. They all had different outfits on, in fact, he didn’t even recognize Lucy at first.  
“What happened to you guys?” He sounded worried.  
Unikitty jumped up from her seat.  
“We had a makeover from the queen!”  
“I mean- you guys were taken!”  
Metalbeard decided to join in on the conversation.  
“Yes, but we be taken to the palace. Given a home too you know.”  
Emmet still didn’t understand. He turned to Lucy who had been keeping quiet. She had bright blue and pink hair and a matching outfit.  
“Lucy, what happened?” This wasn’t the Lucy he knew, she was always dark and bruting, even in a place like this she would be!  
“This place is amazing Emmet after the Queen and Batman got married we have been able to live happy again.” She smiled and stood up, looking a little down at Emmet, since she was just a little taller.  
“What.?” He didn’t understand, so much had happened without him. They were all happy, but he wasn’t there to see that. The last conversation they had was about how Emmet wasn’t tough enough, but now they were all happy here… He wanted to feel happy but, something inside him made him feel sad. What if Rex never saved him, and was stuck in that horrible place forever. His friends weren’t in a place they couldn’t leave, they wanted to stay. Emmet might have been stuck there without anyone ever knowing, or wanting to find him... For so long he wanted to make Lucy happy, but she only was when Emmet was gone.  
“Emmet are you okay?” Lucy saw he sorta zoned out. Emmet held back his tears.  
“Yeah… I should probably get going now. Rex is waiting for me.” He said sadly and turned to walk out.  
“But you just got here? Don’t you want to join the fun?” Unikitty asked Emmet.  
“It’s alright, I’ll come to see you guys again soon.” They didn’t seem to make an effort to talk about anything Emmet went through, they didn’t even ask how he got here.  
“Emmet…” Lucy trailed off, but Emmet was already walking out. He was looking down, using all his focus to not cry.  
He walked straight past Rex and down to the street. Rex jumped up a little then caught up to him  
“Hey- How did everything go?” He walked along with Emmet. He wanted to tell him that he was so happy to see than again, but it hurt.  
“They… forgot about me.” Not even Lucy made an attempt to go see him, they were supposed to be special best friends. Emmet couldn’t hold back after telling Rex, and he started crying. Rex stopped them and held his hands.  
“They what?”  
Emmet was looking at the ground and sniffled.  
“They’ve been here… I’ve never seen them his happy before. Not even Lucy.” Rex listened to him then pulled him into a protective hug.  
“Oh, Emmet… I’m so sorry. You deserve so much more than that.” He said into his ear. Emmet still felt bad though, but not as bad because he had Rex there.  
“Can we just go back home?” He didn’t even realize he’d called Rex’s ship his home. He felt so sad and crushed, he just wanted to go lay down. Rex nodded and walked them back. The remaining raptors made it back to the car, Emmet sat in the passenger seat while Rex took a minute to pet and hug his Raptors. He must feel sad too, he lost someone that meant a lot to him. When Rex got in the driver’s seat he smiled a little.  
“The raptors will distract the monsters while we drive back.” Emmet nodded then looked off. He looked behind him at the houses, after so much worrying, it was for nothing. Rex drove them back to the Explorer and got Emmet inside.  
After the raptors made it back and started flying off back to the Rexcelsior. Emmet looked at the ground, in his own head. He was happy they weren’t hurt or in danger. But hurt that they were happier without him. Even Lucy, he’d never imagine she would look like that, but after Emmet was out of the picture she finally could be happy. Rex put his hand on Emmet’s back to pull him out of his thoughts.  
“Hey, I know it must be hard what you’re feeling. I know how it feels to lose your good friends… But I’m always here for you.” He wasn’t good with expressing his genuine emotions, but Emmet appreciated this more than anything. He pulled Rex into a hug this time.  
“Thank you… For everything.” He said quietly, his face half buried in Rex’s chest. Rex hugged back for a moment, then pulled back.  
“No need to thank me, I love spending time with you.” He smiled. Emmet felt so much better, he knew Rex only said he loved a few things, so he felt special. He knew Rex wouldn’t forget about him, and he wouldn’t be happier with him gone.  
Emmet was so exhausted when they had got back to Rex’s ship. Rex ended up carrying Emmet, not to his room. But Rex let him sleep with him again. He needed this more than anything right now. Rex had his arms protectively around him as Emmet curled up into his chest. He felt warm and loved, he never wanted his feeling to go away. He drifted to sleep better in Rex’s arms than anywhere else before.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning after Emmet and Rex’s mission, Emmet felt heavy and awful. Though he was in the comfort of Rex’s arms, he still couldn’t stop thinking about his friends. Well, what he thought were his friends. He felt like they never did want him around, that he was keeping them down, maybe even the reason everyone has been sad. He turned a little to look at Rex who was still sleeping. Was he just taking pity on him? Emmet had a million thoughts running in his head. He sat up and took a deep breath. He didn’t want to think sad thoughts, he wanted to be happy for them. He thought maybe he was being selfish, they were happier now, so why should he wish for something else. Emmet looked back at Rex for a second before getting up and going to his room. When inside he sat on his bed, then let out a sob. He did love his friends, but they didn’t even care about him. Not even Lucy. He didn’t feel important. He laid down and brought the covers over himself then curled into a ball. It didn’t feel as nice without Rex there, but he didn’t want to bother him anymore. He ended up falling back asleep after a couple of minutes of softly crying.  
Around noon Emmet had slowly woken back up. He still felt the same, but he had got his crying out. He leaned up on his elbow and saw Rex’s vest and a note on the nightstand. He picked up the note to read what it said.

‘Emmet, I know you probably need some space, and that’s okay. But know you’re not alone. - Rex’

The writing was a little sloppy, but there was a little heart written next to Rex’s name. Emmet teared up a little when reading, but not because he was sad. He felt so lucky to have Rex, he was so understanding and caring. He did everything to make sure Emmet was okay. After what happened Emmet loved knowing he had someone who did really care. Emmet still had his pajama shirt on and put Rex’s vest on over it. He smiled softly to himself when he saw himself wearing it.  
Emmet decided to go find Rex, he honestly didn’t want to be alone right now, or ever. He tried to stay quiet as he left his room, he first checked Rex’s room, but he wasn't in there. He then went through the main room and to the lounge, he wasn’t there either. Emmet wondered around for a while, then he heard a soft voice nearby. He still stayed quiet while getting closer. Down the hall, there was an opening to another room where he heard Rex’s voice. Emmet leaned against the wall and peeked around the corner. In the room, Rex was sat on the ground, two of his raptors laying next to him, and another more standing around him. He decided to listen in a little.  
“I know Connor, I miss them too.” Rex said, petting one of the raptors. The other laying down made a noise.  
“We’ll get them back, I’m not losing anyone else.” He looked down at the ground, all four of the raptors coming around him and pressed up against him. Rex smiled a little, a smile Emmet had never seen before. Emmet smiled at the scene of Rex hugging his raptors, he accidentally leaned too far and tripped a little in front of the doorway. Rex looked up, the raptors startled a little and they backed away from him.  
“Emmet? How long have you been up?” Rex asked, sounding a little embarrassed.  
“I just got up. What are you doing?” He walked into the room, now he could see it was the raptor’s room.  
“Oh, just checking in with the raptors. I see you got your present” Rex stood up as he talked.  
Emmet’s heart picked up the pace a little, he didn't notice at first but was just wearing his black shirt.  
“Yeah, and your note. I’m really lucky to be here, you’re so nice and caring… I’m sorry yesterday didn’t go as planned.”  
Rex put his arm around Emmet.  
“Don't apologize, you didn’t know it would turn out like that.”  
Emmet leaned into him a little.  
“Yeah… We have to go back though.”  
Rex looked at Emmet, a little confused.  
“You want to go back?”  
“We have to get your raptors back, I’m the one who made you go out there.”  
Rex smiled again like before.  
“You want to help me get them back?”  
Emmet hugged him.  
“Yeah, I know they mean a lot to you, and you mean a lot to me.”  
Maybe Emmet was coming on too hard, but Rex hugging back reassured him.  
“Thanks, Emmet. You mean a lot to me too.”  
Emmet smiled and nuzzled himself in Rex’s chest a little. After a moment he pulled back.  
“Do they have names?”  
Rex seemed excited to talk about this.  
“Yeah, Cobra and Ripley are the ones that got taken. But here’s Connor, Rocky, and The Other One.” He pointed at each raptor as he introduced them. Emmet smiled and waved at them. He knew Rex had been on this ship by himself, only with his raptors. It must be hard having two of them somewhere he doesn't really know. Emmet smiled as Connor came up to him, and gestured to be pet. Emmet pets him softly, Rex looked so happy at this sight.  
“They already like you, they have heard a lot about you.”  
Emmet still pets Connor but looked at Rex.  
“Really?”  
Rex came over and pet the raptors back.  
“Yeah, It’s kinda embarrassing but I talk to them a lot.”  
“That’s not embarrassing at all, I can tell you have a special connection with them. It’s sweet.” Emmet smiled, then saw Rex looking flustered.  
“Ah, thanks, it’s just been me and them for a long time. But we’re all happy that you’re here.” Rex seemed like he never got compliments before.  
“I’m happy here too.” Emmet said softly and he looked into Rex’s eyes. There was a moment of silence before Rex spoke.  
“We’ll go save Cobra and Ripley tomorrow, then head out.”  
“Head out where?” Emmet asked, where was there even to go?  
“Anywhere we want to go, the galaxy is ours.” Rex moved his hand from the raptors back and on top of Emmet's hand. Emmet smiled and got lost in Rex’s eyes. Though this isn’t how he expected things to go, all he wanted was to be surrounded by the ones he loves and cares about, and that feels the same for him. Here he felt like he had that. He felt like he could be happier here than he has before.


	9. Chapter 9

Rex spent that night preparing to go save Cobra and Ripley. He told Emmet to go ahead and go to bed, he could even stay in his room. Emmet was reluctant but did what he was told. Though Emmet decided to look around some. Rex’s walls were the same color as the rest of the ship. On one wall he had a collection of photos, some of the raptors, him with the raptors, and what Emmet assumed was after he finished a successful mission. He smiled softly to himself as he looked at all the pictures, but there was one thing he couldn’t help but notice. Rex didn’t have any pictures of other people. Like Emmet had been assuming this time, Rex was all alone. He felt saddened, someone like Rex should be surrounded by friends! Emmet went to lay down but stopped in his tracks. He knew Rex was worried sick about his raptors, he probably would stay up all night. Emmet decided after a minute he was going to be with Rex, he thought maybe they both could use a friend right now. Emmet walked out of the bedroom quietly and down to go find him. Rex was in the main room, looking at the map he’d shown Emmet before. Emmet peaked around the corner to watch for a minute. Rex was sat in his chair, his knees brought up so he was like a ball sitting. He looked distressed, it was strange seeing Rex look so vulnerable. Emmet could’ve sworn he saw Rex tear up, but before he could tell Rex had caught the attention of him.  
“Oh, hey Emmet.” He smiled, though it looked forced, and put his legs down to sit right. Emmet walked up behind Rex and wrapped his arms around his shoulders.  
“They’ll be okay, I know you’re worried about them, but I know that together we can do anything.” He leaned over and looked at Rex, he knew that the one thing he was good at was trying to keep people’s spirits up and happy, even if he wasn’t doing the best himself. Rex smiled and exhaled through his nose, then grabbed Emmets arm to move him around in front of him.  
“Thanks, guess i’m just not used to being away from them, especially in this case.” Rex pulled on Emmet’s waist to sit him in his lap. Emmet sadly smiled and leaned into Rex.  
“Do you have anyone else? Besides them?”  
Rex looked off to the side for a second then laughed a little.  
“Nah, it’s just been me and them.” He wrapped his arms around Emmet's stomach to hold him in close.  
“Did you have any friends before?” Emmet felt himself get sadder hearing more into Rex’s life.  
“Well, yeah. I used to… But I got into a little accident and didn’t see them for a while. When I finally did it was obvious they didn’t care. So I loaded up my ship, and traveled far into space. I found my raptors not too long after.” He didn’t look at Emmet while he spoke. Emmet felt tears welled up in his eyes as he turned a little to hug Rex. He knew how it felt to find out your friends don’t care.  
“I’m so sorry Rex. You deserve so much better.” He said then buried his face in the crook of his neck. Rex hugged him back, then pulled away to make Emmet look at him.  
“I’ve found better.” He smiled, making Emmet smile too. He was happy to know he could make Rex feel better, after everything he’s done and been through for Emmet, he wanted to give back.  
“I know we joked about it, but do you really want to stay here forever?” Rex asked, though not confidently. Emmet could tell he was genuinely worried if he didn’t want to.  
“Of course! You’re the only person who really cares about me anymore...” Emmet leaned into Rex’s chest again.  
“I’ll always care Emmet, you’re the most important person in my life.” Rex pet his hair softly. Emmet looked up at him, tears in his eyes. He’d never heard that from someone before, not even from someone he considered the most important.  
“Do you really mean that?” His voice was small and weak. Rex but his hand under Emmet’s chin then brought him in closer. Before he could process what was happening, Rex kissed him. It was so soft and loving. He didn’t get a chance to kiss back before Rex pulled away.  
“I really mean that.”  
Emmet smiled, he felt so happy right now. He knew he had developed feelings for Rex, but now he knew Rex felt the same! He had tears spill out of his eyes, but not from sadness. He hugged Rex tight and balled himself up more in his lap. Rex held him close, they both shared a moment of silence. Emmet’s heart was racing, he wanted to make Rex happy, he wanted to be a part of his life, he wanted to be with Rex forever.  
After some time passed of them cuddling in the chair, Rex abruptly stood up but held Emmet up.  
“We should lay, we have a big day tomorrow.” He said, Emmet, nodded and let Rex carry him to his room. He laid Emmet down, then laid next to him. Emmet scooted and cuddled up to him, Rex taking that as a sign to put his arms around him. Emmet cuddled up into Rex, closing his eyes and smiling. He felt like things could be good again. He still was sad about losing his friends, especially Lucy… But Rex has already done more than they did. He made Emmet feel important, safe, and loved. Emmet finally could admit to himself that he loved Rex, more than a friend. He just hoped Rex felt that serious too. He couldn’t imagine his life without Rex.


	10. Chapter 10

It was early morning when Rex woke up, waking Emmet up with him. Emmet couldn’t stop thinking about the night before. Not only was Rex letting him in, but he had kissed him! As much as Emmet wanted to talk and ask about it, he knew they had businesses to do. Rex had gotten himself another vest, letting Emmet keep his original. They got up and dressed, then headed to the kitchen to grab something to eat. Emmet could tell Rex was still worried. He came up next to Rex and hugged at his side, leaning his head on his arm. Rex smiled a little then put one arm around him. After they finished, Rex didn’t move just yet.  
“You think we’ll have a successful mission this time?” He asked, looking down at Emmet.  
“Yeah, I mean, we already know what’s out there, and i’m sure Cobra and Ripley are just waiting for us.” Emmet hugged a bit tighter for a second. He liked reassuring Rex, it also reassured him that he was important to Rex’s life. After that Rex had moved his arm and started walking to the main room. Emmet followed close behind, occasionally glancing up at Rex. When they got to the computer, Rex sat in the chair, then pat on his legs signally Emmet to sit. Emmet smiled and happily sat on his lap. He watched as Rex pulled up the map and pointed at a small line of white light near the planet they were going to.  
“See that? That’s a wormhole, it’ll take us straight out of the systar system.”  
Emmet looked at it, leaning a little closer. Rex pulled it up to be bigger on the screen. He could see an assortment of colors barely visible coming from the white light.  
“After we rescue Cobra and Ripley, we’ll head straight for it.” Rex said while putting his arms around Emmet’s waist.  
“We’ll be gone from here?” He loved knowing he was going to be with Rex, but, what if his friends did ever want to see him again? Rex could hear the hesitance in Emmet’s voice.  
“We’ll be in a new solar system, then we can start our life together.”  
Emmet looked up at Rex, he said their life together. This felt so much better than knowing his so called friends were much better without him.  
“Rex, can I ask you something?” He sat up a little in Rex’s lap. He was nervous for sure, never having brought this subject up before.  
“Anything.”  
Emmet seemed more nervous now actually having to ask. He stumbled for a moment.  
“It’s just... You want me to stay… And last night..” He didn’t even get to ask, but Rex seemed to pick up on what he was trying to say.  
“Emmet, I mean what I said last night, and I meant what I did. I do want you here, and I want to start a life with you… I want to be with you.” He looked at Emmet in his eyes.  
Emmet teared up a little, he never has found someone as caring and sweet as Rex. He almost didn’t believe someone like Rex would even like him.  
“Do you really mean that?” His breath was shallow. Rex leaned in and kissed him again. This time giving Emmet time to process and kiss back. Emmet put his hands on Rex’s chest. Rex pulled away and moved his hand to cup Emmet’s cheek.  
“I really mean that.” Rex leaned and rested his forehead against his. Emmet smiled, enjoying the closeness. He didn’t feel alone, or worried, when he looked in Rex’s eyes all he felt was warmth and love. Rex kissed the tip of his nose then leaned back in his chair.  
“We better get going now, the faster we rescue them the faster we can get outta here.”  
Emmet agreed then hopped off his lap. Rex pushed the button and got the ship into flying mode. When the chairs rose, Emmet sat in his, soon followed by Rex in the pilot's chair. Rex put in the cordinatance, then he held his hand out over the side of his chair. Emmet smiled as he took his hand. Maybe Rex wanted to just hold hands, or maybe he was still feeling worried, but Emmet knew they could do this.  
They flew back to the planet, Emmet remembered it all too well. Rather than parking where they did last time, he went to the other side closest to the wormhole. It was a lot brighter than on the map. When Rex successfully parked, he and Emmet got up, going to get the raptors then to the weapons room. Emmet helped put the gun on Connor’s back, and Rex helped the others. Connor seemed to really like Emmet, which made him happy too. He knew right now was not the time to play and pet the raptors. After the raptors were ready, Rex and Emmet grabbed their own weapon. They all headed out together to get in the Rexplorer. Rocky and The Other One was the ones who flew down on the planet, Emmet felt a lot closer knowing their names. They landed and Emmet looked at Rex for some comfort, being back here reminded him of what happened with his friends.  
“We go save them, then we get out of here.” Rex said and grabbed Emmet’s hand. Emmet nodded, feeling better. He held Rex’s hand as the door to the Rexplorer opened.  
Once it was fully opened the raptors ran out, then Emmet and Rex following behind. Rex shouted for them, Emmet looking around to make sure no monsters were nearby. They walked around some more, and from the distance could hear Cobra and Ripley. Rex looked that direction, then ran to it. Emmet and the raptors staying close by, Emmet was not only keeping an eye on Rex but on the raptors too. It was dark and murky, and Emmet kept almost tripping on sticks and rocks. They eventually got to a clearing, unlike what they saw last time, this was worse. There seemed to be a hill, having the same eyes as the other monsters. It has long pink tentacles, about a dozen of them. Two of them were holding Cobra and Ripley. They screeched out when they saw Rex, they probably were just as worried as he was.  
“Don’t worry! We’re gonna get you out of here!” Rex shouted at them, turning to Emmet.  
“You keep him distracted, Connor, The Other One, make sure those tentacles don’t steal anyone else!” He ran off to the side, leaving Emmet right in the middle of this monsters eye line. The cute eyes turned angry. Emmet saw it draw its tentacles back, so he ran. He looked over, seeing the monster's eyes following him. One of the tentacles was about to whip around and hit Ememt, but before it did he heard one of the guns go off, now getting the attention of the monster.  
“Hey, over here!” He yelled to get the creature back on him. He kept running, though it was over to the side of the monster. While keeping track of his eyes, he then saw Rex climb up on the tentacle holding Cobra. He pulled his gun and shot the whole tentacle off. This seemed to make the monster angier. The pink of the tentacles turned red, but Emmet knew they couldn’t stop now. Cobra jumped out of the now limp tentacle, Rex telling him to stay behind one of the other raptors. The attention was on Rex, and as he was about to be grabbed the tentacle was shot up by the raptor.  
“That’s what you get! Just try and get me!” Emmet yelled, also shooting his gun, though it went just by its head. Again, having the attention of the monster, it started drawing back its tentacles. Emmet stopped in his tracks and then changed direction. He was running back from the way he came. The raptors shot at the tentacles still. Emmet saw Rex was at the other side, on the tentacle holding Ripley. As he did before, he shot the tentacle, then told Ripely to go to Cobra. Emmet saw the now red tentacle going straight for Rex. He kinda panicked, he closed his eyes and shot. When he opened his eyes he saw he’d shot right at the tentacle, half of it falling off. Rex smiled then ran and jumped off. He ran up to Emmet.  
“That was awesome! You were awesome!” He grabbed Emmet's shoulders excitedly. Emmet blushed a little, he knew he did exactly what Rex was expecting.  
“Now let’s get out of here for good!” He let go of Emmet, then gathered all the raptors. They all ran off back to the Rexplorer, hearing the screams from the monster. Emmet felt kinda bad for shooting some of its tentacles off, but it deserved it!  
Once they all got inside, Rocky and The Other One got back to fly the ship. Rex smiled and pulled Cobra and Ripley in his arms, they leaned in to hard and all three ended up on the floor. Emmet smiled as he watched Rex and his raptors are reunited. All the worry he saw was gone. Emmet sat in his chair and watched them. After a minute Rex got up and sat in the chair next to him.  
“We did it.” Rex held his hand out as they did in his main ship. Emmet took his hand and smiled.  
“We did.” They took a couple of minutes to relax, the adrenaline had calmed down. Cobra and Ripley laid down next to Rex’s chair.

Once they were back in the main ship, Rex took Cobra and Ripley to their room so they could lay down, they were tired after everything that happened. He had Connor and The Other One drive the ship. Emmet sat in the lounge, not watching anything. He was just thinking about the time he’s spent on this ship. He remembered how it felt being stuck in a cold dark place, alone for so long. He hated it so much, but then Rex had found him. Rex was the one who helped him, without his help Emmet may have never been found, and probably wouldn’t have working legs. Rex had done so much for him, and he’d developed feelings for him overtime, and Rex felt the same way. They’d been through a lot together. Emmet’s thoughts were interrupted by Rex coming to the lounge and sitting next to him.  
“You okay?” Rex asked while putting an arm around Emmet.  
“Yeah! I should be asking you that.” He leaned more into Rex.  
“Now that Cobra and Ripley are back I am.” He looked out the window.   
“Sorry I kinda got them taken in the first place.”  
Rex leaned forward a little and looked at Emmet.  
“You didn’t get them taken! That monster is the one who did.”  
Emmet looked away a little bit.  
“I was the one who wanted to go there in the first place… And for nothing really.”  
Rex put his hand on Emmet’s cheek and made him look at him.  
“You didn’t know what would happen. What’s important is that you’re here and we’re all safe.” Rex smiled at him. Emmet felt better, Rex really wasn’t mad or upset at him. He closed his eyes and nuzzled into Rex’s hand.  
“Thank you… For everything. If it wasn’t for you I don’t even know what would’ve happened to me.” He looked back at Rex.  
“You don’t need to thank me, you being here is the happiest I’ve ever been.”  
Emmet smiled wide and sat up a little more.  
“I feel the same way.”  
They looked at each other in the eyes for a moment.  
“Rex… I love you.” Maybe it was too soon, but that’s really how he felt.  
“I love you too, Emmet,” Rex said then leaned in and kissed him again. Emmet smiled into the kiss. When Rex pulled away he hugged Emmet in his arms tightly. Emmet felt happier than ever before. He knew he was loved and safe with Rex. They both looked out the window, watching the stars pass by as they got closer to the wormhole. Emmet closed his eyes and leaned into Rex’s chest as passed through. Emmet knew with Rex everything could be awesome again.


End file.
